ffxiv_omega_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Aetherology
Not only is Aether the most basic building block of all creation, but also the life energy upon which the various schools of magic draw. Without knowledge of aether and how it works, scholars would understand significantly less about the world and it's inner workings. Life and Aether Within all beings -whether it be man, animal or even plant- does Aether flow. It is the spark that grants life to the lifeless. Conversely, death can also be said to occur once aether has left a corporeal object. From this it's clear to see why many scholars use the words 'life' and 'aether' interchangeably. It can be assumed that a young man of sound mind and body will possess a high concentration of aetherial energy in his humours, whereas an older man, or one inflicted with corruption, will not. Some scholars have expanded upon the hypothesis saying that the consumption of food serves not only to fill the belly, but to provide the body with aether lost through exertion. Aether is not by any means static. It constantly flows through creation, forming currents through earth, water and air which ensure that life is sustained throughout the world. The stoppage of these currents would be akin to the atrophication of a limb cut off from the heart. Aether is the lifeblood of Hydaelyn, and without it She -and Her children- would perish. The Source of All Magicks Manipulation of aether in a manner that deviates from its natural tendencies is what scholars call 'magic'. While the various schools of magic such as thaumaturgy and conjury all employ different methods to achieve this goal, the basic concept is the same. A similar, yet more primitive type of aetherial manipulation can also be seen in non-sentient beings. A raptor breathing fire or a biast generating a levin-like shock are all examples of lesser-born creatures utilizing the aether within their bodies or available from the nearby environment to hunt or protect themselves from harm. The Six Elements Aetherial energies can be divided into six distinctive elements: fire, wind, lightning, water, ice and earth. These elements provide nature with 'aspects' that govern how they act in the world. For example a region where aetherial currents are aspected towards fire will generally be hotter and drier than a region featuring primarily ice-aspected currents: a region likely to be characterized by frigid climes. The same can be said for the flora and fauna that populate an area. Seedkin aspected to wind can navigate the skies as if they were winged cloudkin. Scalekin aspected to earth will exhibit lithified skin protecting them from sharp-fanged predators. In addition to the six elements, there also exist two poles: astral and umbral -which greatly influence the nature of the elements- An astral charge bringing more activity, while an umbral charge results in more passiveness. For example, when in an astral state, fire exhibits high volatility, whereas its umbral state is characterized by dryness. Scholars have long known about the relationships of the elements, these characteristics documented in the ancient tome Essence & Permutations - A Treatise of the Six Elements. Crystals When a living entity dies, the aether remaining will normally leave the body and return to the world's aetherial currents (Also known as the Lifestream).When a living entity, however, experiences death-inducing trauma, such as a mortal wound in battle, the resulting sudden release of its most heavily-aspected life energy will oft times manifest corporeally before it can return to the Lifestream: A phenomenon we know as crystals. This can also occur when a wound is dealt to the very land itself, and is a reason why crystal deposits are found throughout the land. The elemental aspect of the energy trapped in these crystals can be used in a myriad of manners. Applying fire crystals in a forge can increase its internal temperature, assisting in the smelting of ore. The cooling properties of an ice crystal can assist a grocer in maintaining the freshness of meat or produce. That said, due to the extreme concentration of aspected aether within a crystal, direct consumption of a crystal by a living being can severely alter the aetherial balance within its body, ultimately resulting in severe injury or even death.Category:Lore